Four Times Steve Asked Danny to Stay
by LadyCizzle
Summary: And The One Time He Didn't Get A Chance To- A series of events focusing on our favorite Navy SEAL and Jersey Detective.  Slash of the McDanno kind


Summary: It's been a week and I'm back again with another story to post. I know, crazy right but it's one that I had sitting on my computer and finally decided to get it beta'd so I can post it. It's not as old as the last one I posted, did this one about a month and a half ago and I really need to share it. Today it will be availabe for all to see and I really hope it is liked by all. And if you don't like it then you suck. J/K. Anyways you should go and read it now. BTW this is slash so if that's not your thing then you really shouldn't read this. You may not like what you see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own this show. I repeat I do not own this show. Happy now CBS<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: No spoilers this time and once again I asked the lovely azurehart over on LJ to beta this for me and she did, doing a fantastic job in the process. You know there used to be a time when I couldn't get anyone to look over my work for me and now I have people who are so willing to lend a hand it makes me happy. Thank you so much for your help, you rock steady.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Four Times Steve Asked Danny To Stay And The One Time He Didn't Get A Chance To<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

It's a huge frustration for Danny when he gets the call in the middle of a case telling him that main water line in his apartment had burst and his entire place was now flooded. It also didn't help that it wouldn't be fixed for a few weeks and this was his weekend with Grace. Of course Steve found out since he was standing only a few paces away and immediately offered up his spare guest room. Danny thanked him but declined the offer. He didn't take charity, not from anyone and that included his partner.

But Steve didn't let up. Not in the car when they went to get pick up a suspect. Not when the suspect was apprehended and shoved into the back seat of Danny's Camaro. Not even during the interrogation when the focus was suddenly shifted off the suspect and onto him.

"I have the space for you Danny."

Danny blinked, turned in his chair, and frowned. The man handcuffed in the chair across from him soon forgotten. "I know you have the space Steve," implied Danny, scoffing. "My entire kitchen can fit inside your master bathroom so I know you have more

than enough space for me."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Then why won't you come stay with me?"

"Because I-"

"And don't you dare use Grace as an excuse because you know I would love to have her come over as well. Better she stay at my place this weekend where there's a private beach for her to swim at instead of some ratty motel."

"For the last time Steven I don't need your help," hissed Danny.

"I think you should take him up on his offer. It's obvious he really wants you to stay with him."

That's when Danny and Steve remembered that they weren't alone and they turned to see their suspect smirking at the both of them. Danny didn't know why he and Steve had the ability to block out everything around them whenever they were having a conversation but they did. However, it didn't make it any less embarrassing. Steve's death glare returned while Danny simply growled. "Who's talking to you?"

"I'm just saying," the suspect shrugged as he returned to leaning back in his chair and ignoring the detective and the SEAL.

As soon as the case was solved and the people responsible were hauled off to jail, the two partners were off to Danny's place to collect a few things that weren't damaged by the water. He already had a motel room lined up for him to stay at for the next few days until he could find something more permanent until his apartment was fixed. Well that's what Danny thought until they made a turn that in no way would take them Danny's place. It would, however, take them to Steve's.

"Steve-" began Danny once he figured it out.

But Steve interrupted him. "Why won't you take my help?" he asked solemnly, eyes on the road. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Steven you didn't do anything wrong," he sighed, partly upset at himself for making Steve feel as though he did something wrong. "It's just...I don't do charity, never have, and I've been managing just fine on my own for years now and I'll manage this."

"It's not charity Danno; it's one partner helping out another. Isn't that what partners do Danny, help each other when one of them needs help." Steve paused for a second, briefly taking his eyes off the road to look pointedly at Danny. "I'm just trying to be a good partner to you Danny, like you are for me," the last part coming out a soft whisper.

Now Danny felt like a complete jackass. Here Steve was offering everything Danny needed at the moment and was acting like an ungrateful schmuck. Letting out a sigh, he turned to Steve and smirked. "You really don't mind me staying with you for a couple of weeks."

Steve smiled. "I wouldn't have asked if I did."

"No you wouldn't have."

"So Danny, will you stay with me?" asked Steve again.

Danny finally conceded with a nod. "Okay...yeah. I will take up temporary residence at your place since you say it's okay."

Steve rolled his eyes at all the words Danny used to say yes but he continued to smile. "Good."

"By the way thanks."

"No problem."

Silence lapsed between them for a few second moments until Danny realized he didn't have any of the things he needed. "Shouldn't we swing by my place first so I can get some clothes."

"Don't worry, I got you covered."

Raising a brow, he frowned. "You sent someone to my apartment to gather my things as soon as you found out it was flooded and I needed a place to stay didn't you."

The blush that crept across Steve's face was all the admittance that Danny needed to know he was right. "You're a crazy ninja, you know that right?"

"Whatever you say Danno," snickered Steve as they finished the drive to his place.

And just like on the job they complimented each other around Steve's place. Danny took over all the shopping and cooking responsibilities while Steve cleaned. They never ran out of things to talk about and spent most of their nights unwinding watching television and a few beers. So it was no surprise to anyone when the apartment manager called three weeks later to let Danny know his apartment was fixed and back in move in condition which Danny declined. He liked where he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

The sex came later and by later Danny meant two weeks after Danny officially moved into Steve's house. Danny would like to say that it came out of nowhere but he would be a liar if he did.

"Hey, where you been?" was the first thing Steve asked when Danny came through the day, grocery bags in hand. "Shopping, again. You just went the other day."

"Yeah I know," smiled Danny as he placed the bags on the table. "But I needed to make another trip because I'm planning something special for breakfast tomorrow.

Steve was about to ask when he looked down to see exactly what Danny was pulling out of the bags. Flour, baking soda, fresh blueberries, and a – muffin pan. "You're making blueberry muffins Danny."

Danny continued to smile. "Yup. Mom's secret recipe. I got the recipe from her this afternoon."

"My mom used to make blueberry muffins every Saturday morning for us."

"I know. Why do you think I'm making them?" He watched Steve's eyes crinkle in confusion and Danny had no choice but to further explain his actions. "Look," he sighed. "I know the anniversary of your mother's death is a few weeks away and I guess I was trying to ease the sadness a bit."

"You're going to do that for me."

"Yeah, plus blueberry muffins are awesome."

Steve didn't say anything as he watched Danny put the rest of the groceries away, glancing back at every few seconds to see if Steve was looking at him. He was. For some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from Danny. His partner...his best friend...the one person who wormed his way into his heart and broke down every wall and defense he had built up to keep people out. The man he-loved. Steve had never used that word with anyone before and he didn't think he could use it with anyone else for as long as he lived.

With stealth like precision, Steve stalked over to Danny and grabbed his partner by the wrist, spinning him around in the process.

Danny was caught completely off guard. "Steven what are you doing?"

"God you don't know what you to do me Danny," whispered Steve huskily, pressing his body firmly against Danny's. "Every since the day I met you you've been nothing but an unstoppable force in my life that I know I don't ever want to live without. You make life worth living." He paused for a second, releasing Danny's wrist and cupping the sides of Danny's face with both hands. "You make my life worth living."

Looking up, Danny for the first time saw everything Steve had been trying so hard to hide but the emotions that stuck out the most were fear and hope. And they both rested in Danny's hands.

"Danny I...I need-"

Danny didn't let him finish. Raising a hand and wrapping it around Steve's neck, he smiled. "Whatever you need babe...it's yours," he firmly stated. "All you have to do is ask."

He didn't waste a breath. "I need to know that you feel the same way as me. That you want this just as badly as I do and you won't bolt when I tell you have much I love you."

"So you're asking me to stay here and be more than just your work partner."

"Yeah, basically," answered Steve with a soft but unsure smile.

But Danny was completely sure. "Good," he smirked as he brought Steve's head closer to his. "Because I was kinda hoping you were." and with that Danny pulled Steve down into a kiss.

The rest is a somewhat blur for Danny. The kiss excitedly lead to other things and before Danny knew it he was naked. His clothes thrown, lost between the kitchen and the bedroom as well as Steve's and Steve was now pushing him down onto the bed.

He paused momentarily, hovering above Danny but close enough to run his fingers through Danny's hair. "Danny," he began, eyes and voice serious. "I meant what I said earlier, about you and me. I want this. I want all of this. I need you-"

But Danny cut him off with a kiss, "I know," he replied, grinning eagerly. "And in case you need a little extra reassurance of my feelings towards you let me tell you this. I love you too."

It took a moment for it to sink into Steve's mind that Danny was all in. Ready and willing to give everything he had to Steve and once it did all he could was smile as he lowered himself down to kiss Danny passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

It had been an extremely long day. After an excruciating caseload that lasted for a little more than two weeks all Danny wanted to do was go home, get in the bed, and a long boring game of chess with the sandman. He knew that didn't make sense once he thought it but he was too tired to care. At least he wouldn't have to go home to an empty house.

The thought of going home to Steve brought a smile to Danny's face. The pair had been living together for nearly four months and been an official couple for almost the same amount of time. Danny often wondered when Steve was going to get tired of being tied down but as each day passed Danny began to believe that maybe the two of them were destined for the long haul. Or so he thought.

As soon as he walked through the door he loosened the knot in his tie and threw his keys in the bowl next to the table before closing the door behind him. He remembered Steve saying something about making something special for dinner and immediately made a beeline for the kitchen. "Steve I don't know about you but so hungry I could eat a...cow," Danny whispered the last word as he came to a complete halt. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Steve with his arms and lips wrapped around Catherine. He could feel his blood began to boil at the sight of his lover currently in the arms of another woman. "I gotta tell you Steve I did not see this coming. When you said you had something special planned for dinner this is not what I expected."

By this time Steve had all but pushed Catherine away from him and made a few steps closer to Danny. "Danny this isn't what it looks like."

"Really because it seems to me that you were in our kitchen sucking face with your ex-girlfriend. Well maybe ex isn't loose enough of a word."

She glanced back and forth between the two men before glaring at Steve. "Steve what's going on?" asked Catherine but he didn't respond. Instead his eyes remained steadfast on his blond partner. "Maybe I should go"

"Oh you don't have leave on my account sweetheart," snarled Danny as he began to take a few steps back. "It's obvious it's you he wants to keep his bed warm at night. I was just a filler while he secretly pined away waiting for your return."

Steve finally sprung into action at the sight of Danny turning on his heel and stomping away. "Danny wait...Danny don't you walk out that door. Dammit Danny I said wait!" yelled Steve as Danny run through the door.

Danny didn't stop his journey to his car nor did he turn around to face Steve. "No Steven I will not wait. I will not stand here and watch you lie to my face about what I saw with my own to eyes," he spat halfway to his car when he suddenly found a hand gripping his right upper arm.

"I know it looks bad but if you give me a chance to explain I promise I can fix this."

"I swear to God Steve I will shoot you where you stand if you don't let me go."

Steve only gripped his arm harder. "I can't do that because I know the moment I do you'll leave and you might not come back."

"And why pray tell would I want to come back huh; so I can see you with a face full of Catherine. Thanks but no thanks."

"I went into the kitchen to check on dinner when she followed me in there. Next thing I know she's kissing me."

"You could have pushed her away," growled Danny as he mustered every bit of strength he had to finally push Steve away from him. "You should have pushed her away." He could feel blistering heat covering his entire body, his heart pounding so vigorously in his chest that he could hear the beating in his ears. It took all the self control he had not to deck Steve in the very spot he stood. "You just stood there."

He recovered quickly and reached out to grab Danny again, spinning him in the process. Danny was beyond pissed, his lover had every right to be but Steve knew he had to explain his side or risk losing Danny forever. "She caught me by surprised Danny and the next thing I know you walked into the kitchen. Everything just happened so fast."

Danny jabbed Steve in the chest, hard. "Still doesn't explain why you let yourself be kissed. And from the looks of it she probably didn't even know about us. Why, ashamed of what all your Army buddies might think of you if they found out you were sleeping with a man."

"Danny it's not like that." Pausing for a moment to find the right words to say, he let go of Danny and took a step backwards. "It's just," he sighed deeply. "Cat's been away on assignment for the last three months and I haven't talked to her at all. When she came by tonight I was surprised and I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know how to begin to tell her about us."

"Gee here's a way 'Sorry Catherine but you and I can't be fuck buddies anymore because I'm in a serious relationship with someone I love deeply' but obviously that's too difficult for your Marine brain to handle. Obviously I was wrong about everything."

Before Steve could stop himself he launched himself into Danny's arms and pulled the shorter man into a tight embrace. "God Danny how can you say that," he whispered into Danny's hair, hand wrapped around the back of Danny's neck. "Your clothes are hanging in my closet. Your food is stocked in my refrigerator. Dammit, there's a picture of you and Grace on my nightstand and I thank fate everyday for bringing you into my life. Of course you're the one I'm in love with. I want you here...I need you here. I'm so sorry you had to see that but I swear to you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to because that's how much you mean to me."

"What do you want me to say."

"I don't care...say anything...just don't go."

He could feel his anger towards Steve waning and before he knew what he was doing he was hugging Steve back, arms tight around his waist. They remained this way for a few moments until Danny broke the silence. "Okay Steve...okay but you better go in there and fix this or I swear-"

But Steve cut him off with a soft yet searing kiss. "You got it Danno," he replied immediately , pulling Danny into another hug. "Anything you want." The hug lasted for a few moments and then Steve shot out of Danny's arms and began running back to the house. As soon as he got to the door he noticed Catherine near the window with a clear view of Danny and a few moments prior him.

The moment he entered the house Catherine rushed to his side. "Steve I'm so sorry...I had no idea," she immediately apologized.

"I know Cat. Listen-"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Danny?"

Steve released a heavy sigh. "I was going to when I was sure you were back in the area," he told her. "I hadn't expected you to show up tonight and when you did walk in I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did a good job of sparing my feelings," she snapped but instantly regretted it when she saw him wince. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm that one that should be sorry Catherine and I am. I'm really sorry."

"I really care about you Steve."

"I really care about you too but I'm in love with Danny," he finished softly as his gaze shifted towards the window and Danny.

Catherine never heard Steve associate the 'L' word with anyone other than his immediate family and just by looking at him and hearing the way he said Danny's name she knew. Steve wasn't hers any longer and a part of her wondered if he was ever truly hers to begin with. "And you're sure he feels the same."

Steve snorted. "At this moment, probably not."

She winced in sympathy. "How mad is he."

"Pretty pissed as anybody from Jersey would be," he replied playfully looking away from the window. "But I think we're going to be okay."

"Good...that's good." They shared a small smile with each other before Catherine let out a soft sigh and began gathering her things. "Well I guess I should get out of here," she replied, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Find a bar. Maybe have a drink or four."

"That might not be a bad idea, just be safe."

Smiling, she pulled him into a friendly hug. "You should know by now that I am more than capable of handling myself Steve but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," smiled Steve as he pulled away.

They pulled apart even further when Danny walked through the door and Steve raced to Danny's side, placing a firm arm around his waist.

It was all Catherine needed to see to know that Steve was truly unavailable. He was all Danny's now and it was time for her to bow out gracefully. Walking over to Danny, she held out her hand. "Look Danny I'm-"

But Danny interrupted her by taking her hand and pulling her into a brief hug. "You don't have to say anything. It was an accident and who knows, maybe one day we can look back on this and have a laugh," he finished with a smile.

Catherine returned the smile. "Yeah maybe." She gave Steve one last smile before she made over to the door and walked out.

As soon as the door closed Steve immediately began speaking. "Danny listen-"

Danny stopped him from speaking by placing a finger against his lips. "No you listen," he stated, shaking his head. "Because I have two things to say to you and I'm only gonna say them once. One, you are forgiven."

"Really," Steve mumbled against Danny's finger completely surprised. Instantly Danny gave him a glare. "Sorry."

Danny couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Yes really," he replied, taking his finger away. "I realized while I was outside cooling off that the kiss was an accident, a mistake that while should have never happened it did and I have learned to be okay with that. We're all human and we're all entitled to mistakes."

Nodding his head in agreement he pulled Danny closer. "And that's exactly what it was, a mistake Danno and it will never happen again," he replied adamantly.

"You're damn right it won't and that brings me to my next item. Steven J. McGarrett, if I ever catch your lips on anyone other than me again I will shoot you where you stand before turning around and walking away so fast your head won't even have time to spin. I will then transfer back to HPD and make sure you are stuck with the most incompetent douchebag partner that you've ever seen after Kono, and possibly Chin, have given you an ass-whooping like you have never had and I will never come back. Never. Can you get that through your thick Navy SEAL skull," Danny finished, jabbing a finger in Steve's chest for extra emphasis.

"Yeah Danny I got it," nodded Steve. "My life will be turned upside down if I ever do that again."

Danny smirked cockily. "You got that right Steven. Now, go in the kitchen and grab me a beer will ya, I'm thirsty. While you're in there finish dinner because I'm still hungry." He began pushing Steve towards the kitchen to get a handle on dinner when he noticed that Steve was looking down at him smiling mischievously. "What are you smiling about?"

The smile on his face got even wider as he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "You said Navy," he replied with a soft kiss.

He realized his mistake and let out a groan, pushing Steve away from. "Just go you over-sized goofball. In case you've forgotten you have some making up to do, starting with a blow job."

The smiled remained. "You got it Danno."

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

All he could see was red.

Steve and Danny had only come to talk to the witness. A drug addicted that was possibly a key witness in a double homicide. When they had gotten the man's name and address Steve and Danny immediately wanted to bring the guy in for questioning before he had a chance to leave town. They never excepted him to be so high on PCP that he started shooting as soon as they walked through the door.

The parters took cover and fired back, trying their best to subdue the man without killing him but with the drugs in his system he seemed unstoppable. That's when Steve and Danny realized that if they wanted to make it out alive they had to do whatever was necessary.

The witness was down, body riddled with bullets and Steve immediately took out his phone to call for back-up when he realized something was wrong. It was to quiet. Turning around he noticed that Danny was lying a few feet away from him, unconscious, with a growing red stain on the front of his shirt.

He rushed to Danny's side as he continued his call for back-up and the need for another ambulance. "Danny," whispered Steve as he dropped to his knees and cradled Danny's head in his hands. "Come on Danny look at me."

The pain was unbearable as it radiated through his body but he forced his eyes to open. He didn't care how much pain he was in. If this was the end of his life he at least wanted one last good memory. "Steve," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I'm here Danny, I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"Typical Danny. Worried about me when you're the one bleeding."

"Well if I don't worry about you who will," Danny tried to chuckle but it came out as a cough, a bitter taste filling his mouth. "So-"

"I'm fine, he missed."

"Lucky bastard," teased Danny as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. "The witness," he asked.

Steve sighed nervously. "Dead. I know we needed his help but I didn't have a choice Danny."

"I know. We did what we had to do." he coughed again and a sharp pain shot through his back so hard he couldn't hold back the cry that escaped his throat.

Steve grip on Danny's body tightened as he stared into Danny's glossy eyes. He kept his hand pressed on the wound but could still feel his lover's blood seeping through his fingers. "The ambulance should be here soon," he whispered to Danny.

His body hurt all over and he could barely keep his eyes open. He was sure that if Steve wasn't there he would have let himself succumb to the darkness. As the seconds passed Danny wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his eyes open. "Steve tell Grace-"

"No Danny, no," Steve immediately interrupted, voice firm and steady. "I'm not going to tell her anything because you're going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"I do," replied Steve adamantly. "I waited my entire life to find you. To find someone to love me, all of me and all the baggage I've acquired over the years and there's no way in hell I'm losing you now. And so help me god if you die I will follow you into the afterlife and kick your ass all the way back down to Earth. You know I will."

Even with the pain Danny let out a chuckle. "The last thing we need is a deranged Super SEAL in the afterlife," he smirked. "I guess I have no choice but to hang on huh. If only to protect the innocent souls who are trying to enjoy paradise from your psychotic ways."

Steve grinned back. "That would be best."

"Okay, but only because I'm a giver."

"That you are Danno. That you are."

Soon the ambulance and back-up arrived and Steve instantly moved to the side to allow the paramedics to work. During that time he quickly barked out orders to HPD all the while staying close to Danny and jumping inside when it was time to take his partner to the hospital. No one even questioned it.

Steve held Danny's hand all the way to the hospital, only letting go whenever one of the EMT's needed to assist Danny. As soon as they arrived at the hospital Danny was whisked away into surgery leaving Steve alone to wait for Chin and Kono to arrive. He didn't even know they had until he felt a familiar and comforting hand on his shoulder. "Chin, Danny's hurt...shot and I-."

"Steve...hey, look at me," demanded Chin as Steve looked up at him. " Danny's gonna be fine alright. He may be a loud mouth hot head from Jersey but he's part of our ohana and we're not going to give up on him."

"Yeah brah, if Danny's not anything else he's a fighter and he loves you and Grace more than anything. He's gonna make it."

Steve gave the cousins a nod but remained quiet. He felt Kono's hand cover his as she sat down and Chin offered to get him something to drink. He declined and Chin took a seat as well.

Two hours later a doctor walked through the door and Steve immediately shot up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Commander McGarrett."

"Yep that's me," Steve replied, jumping up with both Kono and Chin at his heels. "How's Danny?"

"My name is Dr. Kim and I'm the one that operated on your partner," he began. "Detective Williams is going to be fine. The bullet went straight through his lower abdomen region and missed all major veins and arteries. However, there was a substantial amount of blood loss and he had to have several transfusions while my team and I were repairing the damage."

"But he's gonna be okay right," asked Kono.

"Yes he is but he's gonna have to remain here for a day or two to make sure the wound doesn't become infected. Once it's healed to my standards he may be released."

"Oh he's not gonna like that," chuckled Chin and both Steve and Kono let out a chuckle of their own.

"Well he doesn't have a choice," Steve replied still smiling. He turned his attention back to the doctor. "Can we see him."

"He's still asleep and currently being transferred to a room right now but after he's settled I will tell a nurse to come and get you. I will suggest that only two people enter the room at a time. "

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

True to his word a few minutes later a nurse came to take him to Danny's room. Before leaving he turned to Kono and Chin, asking if one of them would like to accompany him to Danny's room but they both declined. They wanted to give Steve some alone time with Danny and would be in to see him once he woke up.

Danny was still under when Steve entered the room so he grabbed a chair and slid it closer to the bed, grabbing Danny's hand and holding it tightly. Looking towards the ceiling, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens before kissing Danny softly on the forehead. Danny was going to be okay and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

It wasn't until he felt a squeeze of his hand that he realized he had fallen asleep with his head on Danny's arm. Lifting his head, he saw beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey," smiled Danny as he squeezed Steve's hand again. "Miss me."

Steve leaned forward and placed a kiss against Danny's lips. "You have no idea," he grinned at Danny. "Seriously no idea."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, not talking, just content on looking at each other and holding hands. It was just what they needed after their close brush with death.

"Oh shit Danny I forgot to call Rachel!" Steve shrieked suddenly, looking at Danny frowning.

Danny just gave Steve another squeeze of the hand and continued smile. "That's okay don't," he replied. "She took Grace away to visit her family in England for the week. I'll be out of the hospital by the time they get back, I'll just tell them then."

He simply nodded and smiled as the two of them lapsed into a calming silence. "Are you sure you're okay?" Steve suddenly asked when he noticed Danny's eyes beginning to flutter.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Good because for a moment there I thought I lost you."

"Well it's not like I had a choice in the matter," grinned Danny. "After all you did threaten to kick my ass all the way back from the afterlife if I didn't hang on."

Steve let out a laugh. "I did didn't I?"

"Yeah you did and I love you for it."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>And The One Time He Didn't Get A Chance To<strong>

Danny stared intently at Steve for what felt like the hundredth time that night and the millionth of the week.

The week itself had been a boring one. The Five-O team didn't have to deal with psychotic drug lords, arms dealers, terrorist, pirates, or anything that required the services of the task force. Danny should have realized that with nothing to blow up Steve would become restless. After all a restless Steve was very dangerous but he didn't know it would become this bad.

Steve had become jittery and nervous around him. They no longer fought in the car or at home, Steve seemed content on letting Danny have his way about everything. And when he was refusing to look him in the eye he was sneaking off to god knows what. Danny had contemplated following him a few times but decided against it. Steve was a grown man fully capable of handling himself. Still it didn't stop Danny's worrying with dread that something was wrong with his partner.

Finally the week was over and after an afternoon filled with nothing but paperwork Steve decided the team should call it quits for the day and sent them off earlier than usual. While Chin and Kono immediately began making plans Steve decided that the two of them should go out to dinner instead of eating in.

"Fine but it's your turn to pay," Danny smirked as he grabbed his wallet and keys from his desk drawer and threw the keys to Steve.

Steve simply smiled as he pulled out his wallet. "Got you covered."

Dinner included a nice romantic and expensive dinner for two which Steve paid for in full. That should have made him happy instead it made him even more curious as to what his lover was up to. He was once again jittery, constantly placing his hand over his pocket, and acting like a bigger goof than usual.

They barely had a chance to enter the house before Danny grabbed Steve's wrist and spun him around. "Okay that's it," he stated as he glared at Steve.

"What?"

"What is your problem?" Danny hissed, poking Steve in the chest. "I get that you are a giant goofball, I really do. In fact it's one of the many things I love about you but for the life of me I can't figure out what has got you acting like a thirteen year old boy about to have his first kiss.

"Danny I'm fine," insisted Steve as he rolled his eyes.

"No you're not fine. Even on a normal day you are not fine. More like certifiably insane but I digress and go back to my originally question."

"Which was?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Danny yelled again, running his fingers through his hair. He let out a aggravated breath as he studied his partner's face. His partner's face jittery, nervous...hopeful face. Suddenly everything clicked. "Oh my God I know that look."

"What are you talking about Danny?" Steve stuttered nervously as he backed away.

"I know that look. I've seen that look. Hell I've even had that look. Add that to the nice gestures the entire week, the romantic dinner, and the fact that you keep checking your pocket leads me to believe... oh my God.

A string of curses went through Steve's head as he tried to grab Danny by the shoulders. "Danny wait-"

But Danny didn't, instead he let out a shout. "Yes."

"Danny-"

"Yes you giant idiot. Yes I will marry you Steven McGarrett."

He let out an aggravated sigh and gave Danny a pout. "Dammit Danno," he frowned. "I worked really hard on this proposal and now it's ruined."

Danny simply grinned as he slipped his arms around Steve's waist, proud at himself for finally figuring out Steve's big secret. "It's not my fault you weren't inconspicuous enough. You should have tried harder seeing as how I'm a trained detective after all."

"Yes Danny I know. You only tell me every other day," replied Steve, rolling his eyes.

"Well then you should know that you can't hide anything from me. Especially something as important me agreeing to spend the rest of my life with you and your crazy antics.

Steve could only smile as he pulled away slightly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a velvet box and handed it to Danny. He watched as Danny opened it to reveal a simple platinum band. "I hope you like it. It's not fancy or anything but I-"

"It's perfect," Danny cut him off as he pulled the ring out of the box. Gazing intensely at the piece of jewelery he noticed small writing inside the band. "**_Forever yours~Steve_**," he whispered the words aloud. "You got it inscribed."

"It was free so I figured why not."

Danny smirked at Steve who plunked the ring from Danny's hand. "Oh babe you got it so bad," he teased.

"So I've been told," grinned Steve as he pulled Danny closer and slipped the ring on Danny's finger before kissing his soon to be husband passionately.

A week later Steve came back from picking up lunch for the team to find a black velvet box sitting on his desk. He placed the bag of food on the computer table and cautiously walked over to his desk and picked the small box up. Opening it he found an exact replica of the platinum ring he had given Danny only a week ago. Steve pulled the ring out of the box and looked inside the band. Just like he expected there was an inscription inside.

'You got me babe~Danno'

"You got me one so I thought I return the favor," Danny smiled as he leaned against the doorway of Steve's office.

The moment Steve put the ring on his finger Danny felt like his life was finally complete and he thought Steve might need the same conformation. So he found the store where Steve got his ring from and called in to have the same ring made. The jewelery was more than happy to fill the order and all Danny had to do was pick it up and wait for his opening. The time came finally when Steve offered to get lunch and with more stealth like precision than Steve, Danny slipped into Steve's office and placed the ring box on his partner's desk. Now he only had to wait for Steve to return.

"Danny you didn't have to do this."

"I'm pretty sure I did," replied Danny as he took a few steps closer to Steve. Grabbing the ring, he held it up to Steve's face and glared. "Because this here signifies that until the day we die your ass is mine Steven McGarrett and you are never to forget that. Got it."

Steve took the ring from Danny's fingers and without hesitation slipped it on his own finger. "Got it Danno," Steve grinned stupidly wrapping both hands around Danny's neck.

"Good," smirked Danny as he leaned up and pulled Steve down into a intimate kiss.

"Great lunch is here," stated Kono when she saw the bag sitting on the computer table. She peered into Steve's office to thank him but instantly saw her boss was otherwise engaged with his second in command. With a smirk she took a step back, "I'm just gonna come back later," she replied quickly as she grabbed the bag and headed back to her office.

* * *

><p>There it is finally posted. Early thanks to everyone who reads, comments, and likes this story. I do it for you guys because I feel this is how I can make people happy. Until next time,<p>

Keep on floating high on cloud nine,

Ladycizzle


End file.
